scrabdoodlefandomcom-20200214-history
Racheline
Racheline is the fusion of Rachel and Caroline, and an original Gemsona created by Jirachi 23. Apparance TBA Personality Racheline is a brave, kindhearted fusion with a sharp mind and a sharp tongue. She is very self-confident and self-reliant. Due to her components' close relationship, she is very hard to split apart unwillingly. Abilities Racheline possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Fusions with Canon Gems * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Scacchite. * When fused with Ruby, they form Shigaite. * When fused with Sapphire, they form Laguna Agate. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Rynersonite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Kainite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Terskite. * When fused with Peridot, they form Verdite. * When fused with Jasper, they form Stevensite. * When fused with Yellow Diamond, they form Zincite. * When fused with Blue Diamond, they form Nevadaite. * When fused with the Rutile Twins, they form Comancheite. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Metasideronatrite. * When fused with Amethyst and Pearl, they form Otavite. * When fused with Rose Quartz and Holly Blue Agate, they form Murmanite. * When fused with Topaz, they form Segelerite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst, they form Ribbeite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl, they form Holdenite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Pearl they form Scorodite. Skillset * Brass Knuckle Proficiency: Racheline is shown to have great skill when wielding Caroline's brass knuckles. Unique Abilities * Atmokinesis: Racheline has the ability to manipulate weather, an ability stemming from Rachel. ** Static-Electrokinesis: Racheline has Caroline's ability to store and discharge large amounts of static electricity within her body. This also allows her to become impervious to electricity to an extent. * Spin Dash: Racheline can rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies, an ability stemming from Caroline. * Charged Brass Knuckles: She is able to combine Rachel's atmokinesis with Caroline's brass knuckles to strike them with lightning, charging them with electricity. * Steel Skin: Racheline has Caroline and Rachel's ability to harden her skin, giving it incredible durability. This ability is not a passive ability however, and Racheline must be consciously using it. Trivia * Racheline's brass knuckles are studded with two Rubellites, two Chalcedonies, and a Kutnohorite in the middle. * Racheline's theme is "superhero", and she uses her powers to protect people just as a superhero would. * She craves the taste of energy drinks, despite never having drank one before. She has no idea why. Gemology Gemstone Information * Kutnohorite is a rare calcium manganese carbonate mineral with magnesium and iron, that is a member of the dolomite group. * It was named by Professor Bukowsky in 1901 after the type locality of Kutná Hora, Bohemia, in the Czech Republic. It was originally spelt “kutnahorite” but “kutnohorite” is the current IMA-approved spelling. * Kutnohorite occurs as aggregates of bundled blades of white through rose pink to light brown crystals. Gemstones Category:Gems Category:Fusion Gems Category:Double Fusions Category:Rubellite Fusions Category:Chalcedony Fusions Category:Rachel Fusions Category:Caroline Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Gemsonas Category:Crystal Gems